Toi que j'aimais
by Ariall
Summary: Voilà une fic longue lol ne devant pas dépasser les 3 chap.... Et si Ed n'était pas parti à la fin de l'histoire et si cette dernière continuait ? Nulle en résumé lol


**Titre :** Chapitre 1 : Toi que j'aimais…

**Auteur :** Ariall

**Disclaimers :** C'est toujours pareil…sauf si je crée un perso, il est copyright me ! XD

**Blabla :** J'écris cette fic par rapport au défi lançait par Ayanna-chan qui était : _Dante voulait prendre possession du corps de Rose et vivre ainsi une amourette avec Edward. Et si elle y était parvenue ? J'ai donc décidé de commencer cette fic au moment où Envy va euh… « transpercer » Ed, XD._

**Dédicace :** Bin à Ayanna-chan justement

Ed évita de justesse le coup portait par son ennemi. Il avait réussi à l'éviter en voyant la haine qui traversé cet homonculus.

_De toute façon, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant._

Edward recula et sorti une lame de son bras droit. Il attendit un moment et vit qu'Envy s'impatientait. Edward ne voulait pas bouger, afin d'attirer ce dernier vers lui. Chose qui fut facile, puisque l'homonculus était connu pour sa grande impatience…

En le voyant se précipitait vers lui, Ed se mit en garde, prêt à tout…

« C'est pas possible, je ne suis entourée que d'incapable ! s'écria Dante. »

Elle posa les yeux un instant sur Rose et vers Al.

_Il faut que je fasse vite, je prends le corps de cette gamine et ensuite j'arrête tout ça, je n'ai plus besoin de ces marionnettes !_

Elle s'approcha de Rose, qui étant toujours sous son contrôle, se laissa faire lorsque Dante la prit par le bras pour l'emmener près d'Alphonse. Elle se pencha vers ce dernier et commença à marmonner des incantations.

Ed commença à paniquer, il avait de moins en moins de force et les coups d'Envy étaient de plus en plus durs à esquiver. C'est alors qu'il ne vit plus Rose et Dante. Il regarda vers son frère et vit la vieille alchimiste, près du cercle de transmutation, trop près de son frère, trop près de Rose… C'est alors qu'Envy lui asséna un violent coup sur la nuque.

« Ce moment d'inattention te sera fatal, Fullmetal nabot1 ! lança t-il ironique. »

Ed ne pu simplement voir que la lame de son ennemi se dirigeait vers lui, alors qu'Envy prenait différentes formes…

_Je…je ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant, frangin, Rose…_

« Al…prononça Ed, toujours dans les pommes. »

Alphonse de son côté essayait de se débattre, mais le sort de Dante était trop puissant pour lui, alors, il poussa un cri de désespoir.

« Niiiii-saaan ! »

Ed l'entendit et son esprit devint subitement plus clair, il évita d'un cheveu2 le coup d'Envy, et lui répondit de la même manière, mais en visant l'orobouros présent sur la cuisse de l'Homonculus. Ce dernier s'écroula.

« T'es pas mort mon vieux, j'ai juste ″effleurer″ ta marque, tu as seulement resté dans les vapes un certain temps… »

Sur ce, Edward se releva avec peine, il faillit retomber mais se retint. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère et Rose, pour empêcher Dante d'accomplir son dessein.

Rose était toujours immobile, aux côtés de Dante, faisant face à Edward qui, tant bien que mal, essayait de les rejoindre. Elle le vit alors, de ses yeux sans émotions, craché du sang devant elle et à plusieurs reprises, se reprendre alors qu'il allait tomber. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux vides.

_Ed…Edward…_

Au fur et à mesure que ses larmes tombaient, une lueur apparut dans ses yeux et elle hurla soudainement.

« Ed…EDWARD ! »

Entendre son prénom prononcé par cette jeune fille, fit se relever Ed pour une énième fois. Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves ni mortelles, mais assez mauvaises pour le faire dormir pas mal de temps. Mais il regarda Rose, et ce regard empli de larmes et d'espoir lui rendit le courage et le fit avancer de plus belle.

Ed n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu ce cri, Dante elle aussi s'en était aperçue. Elle se releva et essaya d'attraper Rose. Cette dernière se débattit et accouru vers Ed pour le soutenir par les épaules.

« Touche ni à Rose…ni à mon frangin ! lança Edward, furieux.

-Et que vas-tu faire, petit Alchimiste de métal ? Tu n'as QUE 16 ans je te ferais dire, et moi, j'ai plusieurs siècles derrière moi où j'ai pu pratiquer mon alchimie à loisir !

-Je peux faire ça…répondit simplement Edward. »

Il claqua ses mains, et les posa à terre. Aussitôt, une gerbe de lumière bleutée se dispersa sur le sol. Dante croyant à une attaque directe sur elle, l'évita et regarda Ed, l'air supérieur.

« C'est ce que je disais…Envy avait raison, tu n'es qu'un nabot… »

Edward avait une envie furieuse de sauter dans tous les sens pour clamer haut et fort qu'il était de taille moyenne et non pas un nabot ! Mais son manque d'énergie l'en empêcha, et il commença à sourire à Dante.

« Et c'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es trop vieille, tu penses pas comme moi… »

C'était au tour de Dante de vouloir s'énerver pour hurler qu'elle n'était pas vieille, mas en suivant le regard d'Ed, elle compris. Elle se retourna alors, lorsqu'une ombre gigantesque se leva derrière elle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle vit deux grands bras d'acier s'abattre sur sa tête, la laissant KO.

« Que…commença Rose, perdue.

-J'ai simplement effacé une partie de son cercle pour libérer Al, répondit fièrement Ed. »

Il montra du doigt son exploit, un Al tout joyeux qui se dirigeait vers lui. Soudain, Ed perdit l'équilibre et Rose le rattrapa comme elle pu. Des larmes, de joie cette fois ci, coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Merci beaucoup Ed… »

Ed ne fit qu'acquiescer, et il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il se sentit comme emporté, et sa main gauche caressa la joue de son amie. Il essuya une ou deux larmes et, avec quelques efforts, approcha ses lèvres de celles de Rose.

Elle se laissa faire, alors que pendant ce temps Alphonse jubilait de joie en les voyant.

_Je l'savais euh, je l'savais euh !_

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ed sentit une sensation de bien être absolu. Rose voulut prononcer quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par les pleurs de son enfant. Rouge de confusion, elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers son enfant, laissa un Ed allongé sur le sol, et proche du paradis à la vue de son visage, ravi…Alphonse partit le taquiner…

Edward se redressa un peu, regardant tendrement la jeune femme et son enfant. Puis il tourna les yeux vers son frère.

« Ca va frangin ?

-On ne peut mieux grand frère ! répondit Al, joyeux. »

Rose revint vers eux. Ed se releva et s'appuya sur son frère, il vit le regard inquiet de Rose.

« Qui y a t-il ?

-Et bien…Rose regarda Ed, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça…

-Les ? s'étonna Ed.

-Et bien, oui, Lyra et ses compagnons… »

Ed inspecta les lieux de la bataille, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous en piètre état, quand à Gluttony, lui restait sur place, en appelant Lust…Lust…Ed eu une pensée pour la jeune femme, en fin de compte, elle était comme tout le monde…comme lui. Il regrettait ce qui c'était passé…

Ed sortit de sa rêverie en voyant le visage de Rose inquiet devant lui.

« Ed ? Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Euh…Rien, rien, ça va, ce n'est rien, essaya de rassurer Ed.

-Frangin, que fait-on alors ? »

Edward pu déceler une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son jeune frère.

Ed refit un tour d'horizon. C'est vrai, il ne fallait pas les laisser là, parce qu'ils étaient dangereux, et pourraient tout recommencer…ou simplement parce qu'il avait pitié d'eux, les laisser souffrir ainsi n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« On n'aura qu'à les prendre avec nous et les confier à la police, répondit alors Ed. »

Un superbe sourire de soulagement s'étendit sur le visage de Rose. Elle prit Ed dans ses bras pour le remercier et se précipita vers les blessés.

Edward l'admirait…

Ils lui ont tant fait de mal, ils se sont servis d'elle…Et malgré tout…Malgré tout, elle s'inquiète pour eux, elle a vraiment un cœur d'or…

Rose confia son enfant à Al et se dirigea vers Lyra, même si elle n'était pas vraiment elle, malgré le mal qu'elle ait pu faire autour d'elle, Rose ne pouvait ignorer sa souffrance…

Elle s'agenouilla et regarda le visage de Lyra. Des larmes de tristesse envahirent les yeux de Rose. Toute cette souffrance…Elle n'en pouvait plus et espérait que tous ces événements ne se reproduisent jamais…

Soudain, Dante ouvrit les yeux et s'accrocha au bras de Rose. Ed et Al réagirent de suite, mais malheureusement, Dante avait déjà réalisé son plan.

« Je prendrai le corps de cette fille, coûte que coûte !

-Ed ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Al.

-Rooose ! Dante, lâche la ! Tu n'as pas la possibilité de faire de transmutations…

-J'ai ce qu'il me faut ! »

Ed comprit alors, le soi disant étourdissement de Dante lui avait permis de tracer un cercle près d'elle, là où se trouvait à présent Rose, et elle avait toujours un morceau de pierre rouge comme pendentif.

« Et tous mes fidèles « serviteurs » vont me servir, répliqua t-elle sèchement. »

Edward n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer, une incroyable lumière blanche jaillit de Dante, envahissant Rose également. Les 2 frères ne purent qu'entendre l'appel de Rose, avant que cette boule de lumière n'explose, afin de s'étaler dans toute la pièce.

Lorsqu'il pu enfin revoir quelque chose, Ed tomba à genoux, des larmes de rage aux yeux.

« Encore une fois…encore une fois je n'ai pas pu protéger celle qui m'étais chère…Pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

Il frappa le sol de ses poings serrés et meurtris. Al posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, il comprenait, lui aussi en souffrait.

Ils attendirent que l'épaisse fumée disparaisse. Ils ne savaient pas si Dante avait réussi, échoué…ou si aucune des deux jeunes femmes étaient encore en vie…

Lorsque la silhouette d'une jeune femme réapparut, Edward se précipita vers celle-ci, espérant ne pas avoir perdu Rose…

Il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras…

« Rose…Rose… »

Il pleura à chaudes larmes, apparemment, le corps de cette dernière n'avait rien, alors que celui de Dante avait souffert. Mais était-ce vraiment celle qu'il aimait ?

Après quelques minutes, Rose ouvrit les yeux.

« Ed…Edward ? prononça t-elle faiblement.

-Rose ! s'écria le concerné inquiet. C'est bien toi ?

-Comment ? répondit Rose, déconcertée. Qui veux tu…que ce soit d'autre, dit elle alors en souriant faiblement. »

Edward éclata en sanglots, Rose n'avait rien, et c'était bien elle. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, elle en fit de même.

Au milieu des débris, ce jeune couple était enfin réuni, mais Alphonse doutait, son frère faisait trop vite confiance à son avis…Pour lui, Rose n'était pas là…Il ne ressentait plus sa présence. Mais voir son grand frère ainsi, enfin heureux le fit croire à ce semblant d'espoir…

Edward pleurait dans les bras de Rose, comme un enfant le ferait dans les bras de sa mère… Rose ne bougeait pas et le laissait faire…

_Enfin, j'ai enfin obtenu ce que je voulais, et je ne le laisserai pas partir._

Un sourire inquiétant s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Rose.

Alphonse les rejoignit avec l'enfant de la jeune femme. Elle le récupéra, mais ce dernier pleura, Ed le prit alors dans ses bras pour le bercer. Il voulait à son tour rassura quelqu'un. Rose le regarda, attendrie, elle avança son visage vers celui de son ami et l'embrassa….

Cet échange parut étrange à Ed, mais il se dit que ce n'était que son imagination et le lui rendit…

L'ascenseur descendit, Alphonse l'avait appelé. Le couple accompagné du bébé et d'Alphonse remonta alors à la surface… Dans cette pièce, rien n'avait résistait… Les homonculus avaient tous disparus lors de la dernière transmutation de Dante, et le corps de cette dernière disparaissait déjà dans le néant…

FIN….du chapitre 1 ! Et ouais, je prévois 3 chapitres pour cette fic, devinez pourquoi En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez pu comprendre tout mon charabia et surtout que ça t'ait plus Ayanna, la suite arrivera prochainement - Bizzz.

1 J'adore quand il dit ça « Hagane no chibisuke » XD

2 Très épais…Kenshin poowaaa !


End file.
